Everything as Confusing as You
by Drunken Shinigami
Summary: Blue x Yuki. Aires Blue, you confused me with your motives, and you always outsmarted me when we fought. But now, as you kiss me, it dawns on me how the entire world, no matter how much it seems to confuse us, doesn't even compare to how YOU confus


**Everything as Confusing as You  
**By Drunken Shinigami

(Notes: This oneshot has been EDITED AND REVISED, meaning some sentences may bechanged to make more sense and so forth. Not much in content has changed, though)

* * *

Things in this world can be simple. Like 2+2 and all that stuff they taught in school. Simple, all explained on the board.

But even school couldn't prepare me for you.

You're not explainable.

You're not as easy as 2+2.

More like 2+2 equalling five, maybe, but no… you're impossible. You're harder than algebra on a bad, depressing day.

A **VERY **bad, depressing day.

* * *

I found myself thinking a lot lately. No, I'm not saying I don't think a lot in general, just that all my thoughts were centered on one subject. 

Mainly, Aires Blue.

What was up with that guy, anyway? He acted as though he ruled every single fucking person he met. Especially me.

I caught that look he sent me while I was still on the Liebe. It looked like he wanted to jump me or something. Really freaked the hell out of me.

He was the only one I haven't beaten in a fight yet. Like, a real hand-to-hand fist fight. He's beaten me every time, and I swore I'de beat him one day – our fated "rematch" that I always talk about.

He just blows it off like it's nothing.

God, does he rub me the wrong way.

* * *

I'm currently loathing about, yes. I'm being a complete ass today, double yes. 

Already punched Kouji atleast once, check. Mouthed him out for something or other concerning Aoi, check again.

Seen Aires Blue around? Nope, no check.

I was stalking the hallways of the Ryvius near the bridge, just wandering around after working on the Vital Guarder. I was near my limits with Ikumi, always nagging at me about Kouji. As if I needed to be reminded how low that scum could go, anyway.

Nope, there was no peace for me except in myself. Which was what I was doing right now.

I rounded the corner, hearing someone walking the opposite way towards me. Hmph, didn't matter. Probably some twit working on the bridge.

"I suggest you turn around right now."

My eyes flew open to the very first syllable the man said. My body tensed and a growl escaped from the back of my throat. My arms uncrossed and my hands were balled into fists.

Aires Blue glared at me two meters away from me. Looking all high and mighty, God did he make me want to beat him dead even more.

His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, one earpiece in his ear while his music blared from his MP3. Ironicly, it sounded like Mozart.

"And what makes you think I'll listen?" I snapped back, my voice already rising in anger. That seemed to kick him; his arms uncrossed and he stopped his music.

Yeah, maybe I was dumb right now. But every time it came to Blue, I always did something amazingly stupid – even for me. I'de always jump in headfirst without knowing what the hell to do. I just kind of… made it up as I went along.

He bowed his head, then stiffened completely. I knew what that meant. It meant he was going to strike any—

WHOAH!

Both wrists were caught in a second, then slammed painfully over my head and into the wall. I yelled as two stabs of pain striked my shoulder blades, then I felt his head slam mine with a loud **_QUAP!_**

Oh fuck, he had sent my vision askew, I could barely tell which was what anymore. I groaned, trying to raise my head through the stinging sensation stabbing my forehead.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" He hissed. His head lowered close to mine.

Both my legs were still able to function, so I attempted to kick him in the shin with my foot. Of course, that blow to the head must have really sent my depth perception in another direction, 'cause I never really hit anything when I tried.

Then, while one leg was gone, my entire body just kind of… fell. He let me fall to the floor in a heap, and I could hear him laughing.

Damn him. Damn him and damn him again!

I could barely hear or see him; and I was beginning to black out. Fuck.

He went down onto his knees and bent over my ragdoll form, lieing on the floor. My head faced directly upward, so my eyes could just barely make out the silhouette of his head over mine.

Wait… what the fuck!

"As annoying as you are…" He leaned even closer, "You're also a very interesting person, Yuki Aiba."

Did he just compliment me? I was damnwell confused now. Very, very confused.

I grimaced, the throbbing in my temple was becoming more painful.

He was too close now, our noses bumped together twice and his hot breath trickled down my cheek.

And I couldn't even bother to move, the sneaky—

And then he kissed me. Like, _really_ kissed me.

About a million swear words in eighty different languages were running through my head right then.

To add to his equation, he was good, too.

I'm not just saying this either, he had style. Like… the tongue and everything. And for some sad, ironic reason, I was moving along with him.

Right then, it ended, and I groaned from missing it. He smirked, then stood back up.

And he left. The bastard left me to black out in the hallway and expect me to never remember a thing.

Well… damn, people. That was probably the most confusing shit to ever have happened to me.

My vision began going fuzzy, like what a colour TV does when you have your VCR on and you switch the channel accidentally. (I'm assuming all you reading have VCRs, of course. I know I don't.)

My hearing was beginning to slide, sounding like someone was putting the world on slo mo.

Why the hell did he kiss me? Why did he say I was "interesting"? That sounds a bit 'creepy pedophile stalker', doesn't it?

I can hear someone from the bridge calling my name and asking for help carrying me – Juli I think it was. Aires has an interest in her too.

Fuck, why do I feel jelous all of a sudden?

I hate you.

I hate you so much, Aires.

But I have to admit, you're a good kisser. I'll admit **THAT** much.

The world was going black, and I was soon going to conk out any second now.

_Aires, I want our rematch._

_I'm not gonna lose this fight. I'll make you lose BADLY._

The world suddenly went black. Fuck again.

* * *

-Owari 

(Author's Note: This… was some spontanious plot bunny that zapped out of nowhere last night, and I had an insane urge to post it. Yuki seems a bit _too_ humerous and/or swearing-happy for my liking, but whatever, it's funny. X3)


End file.
